


Arranged Marriages and Love

by Whisperer2109



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Childbirth, Civilian Council Abusing their power, Clan Restoration Act, Come Swallowing, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Impregnation, Intersex Haku, Intersex Inoichi Yamanaka, Intersex Shikaku Nara, Intersex Submissive Men, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Teen Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperer2109/pseuds/Whisperer2109
Summary: Ryuu Ketsueki is the 36-year-old Head of the Ketsueki Clan, a clan whose Kekkai Genkai uses their very own blood as their weapon. Ryuu is also the most dangerous assassin that the elemental nations have ever seen. Despite the fact that he already has 3 children, the Civilian Council deems it necessary to place him in the Clan Restoration Act, requiring him to take on multiple 'Wives' who will bear his children.He's very surprised to learn that two of his 'wives' consist of his best friends since the Academy.





	1. Introduction

Full Name:  ** _Ryuu Ketsueki_**

Age:  ** _36_**

Height:  ** _6 feet, 6 inches_**

Family:  _ **Asami (17-Year-Old Daughter)**_

_**Kohaku (12-Year-old Son), Kiyoshi (14-Year-old Son)** _

 

 

_**Asami:** _

_**** _

 

 

_**Kohaku:** _

_**** _

 

_**Kiyoshi:** _

_**** _


	2. The News

**_~3rd Pov~_ **

 

 

 

                  Sitting in their hospital beds, Shikaku and Inoichi conversed quietly together as the two recovered from the Body Alteration surgery. They, along with two others, would be marrying Ryuu Ketsueki, one of Shikaku and Inoichi's childhood best friends. "He won't be happy about what the Civilian Council has done to him, but he will treat us right," Inoichi sighed and shifted, wincing as the movement jarred his aching abdomen. 

 

               The two knew what they were in for. A happy marriage, with Six long months of cravings, bed rest and sex. Unlike natural born intersex men, Inoichi and Shikaku had the procedure done via surgery and their pregnancies would be considerably harder on them than pregnancy would be for a natural born intersex male. Hearing an angered roar in the distance, the two winced, knowing that the civilian council was catching hell for their decision. 

 

* * *

**_~Ryuu's Pov~_ **

**_~Later that Night~_ **

**_~~~SEX SCENE! BEWARE! SKIP IF NEED BE!~~~_ **

 

 

 

                           I couldn't take my eyes off the small submissive beauty kneeling in front of me. Masaaki Hikawa, the young 14-year-old heir to the Hikawa Clan, was extremely Beautiful. His long Crimson hair fell past his waist in waves, his porcelain skin looked absolutely amazing in the moonlight, and his eyes were of the greenest emeralds. His cock wasn't very big, but it was a decent size. 

 

                  I was, however, concerned with how the small submissive flinched every time I seemed to move. "What's wrong?" I questioned, "I don't know what your clan has told you, but not every dominant you meet is a complete ass."

 

                                Masaaki looked startled at my words before he peered up at me with his wide green eyes. "Y-you won't hurt m-me?" he sniffled, his earlier fear subsiding as he curled in on himself. "The only time when I will hurt you is when I take your virginity, and that's inevitable. I'll try to make it as painless as possible, but with the loss of virginity, pain is inevitable. It will go away, soon." I explained, kneeling down in front of him. Reaching up, Masaaki wrapped his arms around my neck, allowing me to scoop him up. 

 

                   Standing, I walked over and placed him on the bed. Masaaki was nervous, I could tell from his shaking form. He seemed to force himself to relax into our comfortable bed as I gave him a reassuring smile before spreading his legs. He was already wet and his cock was hard due to the aphrodisiac fed to him by a select few members of his clan, which really didn't surprise me any. 

 

                          Gripping the base of my cock, I positioned the head at his cunt and thrust forward, earning a rather loud shriek from my submissive. Masaaki's eyes screwed shut in pain as I kept myself still, running a soothing hand down his side. After a few minutes, Masaaki clenched down on my cock, signaling me to move. As I pulled out and slammed back inside, I was amazed at the sight of a bulge in his lower abdomen where my cock was. 

 

                     Shaking my head, I began pistoning my hips, fucking the tiny submissive with vigor. I wasn't worried about any of my children hearing Masaaki's cries because they were staying at their friends' houses. 

 

                       Pushing my children out of my thoughts, I focused on breeding Masaaki. The tiny submissive teen was writhing beneath me, his fists clenching the blankets. Tears of pleasure rolled down his cheeks as my cock repeatedly forced his cunt open, ruining it for anyone else but me. After this, his cunt would never be the same again and that _really_ turned me on.

 

                        I never paused in my thrusts, the headboard slamming against the wall and cracking it. After what felt like an eternity, Masaaki came on my cock, screaming out his release. 

 

                             Masaaki came on my cock another three times before my hips finally paused, flush with his as a low groan left me. I came in Masaaki's cunt, watching with hooded eyes as his little belly began swelling. At some point in time, Masaaki had passed out, sometime after I made him come for the first time. Once I was finished coming, I pulled out of Masaaki and walked into the bathroom. 

 

                      Grabbing a warm, wet rag, I began cleaning the both of us. Once I was finished, I slid Masaaki under the blankets and slipped in beside him. He cuddled into my side unconsciously, pressing his swollen belly into my hip. 

 

                       Sighing, I allowed my thoughts to drift away. It would be months before Shikaku and Inoichi were healed from the surgery, and Haku of the Yuki clan would be showing up around Masaaki's fifth month. Placing one of my hands on Masaaki's swollen midsection, I grinned as I felt the Chakra pooling there, a mix of us both. Relaxing, I drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
